


Your Kiss

by KotoriYui



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kawaii Rin, M/M, Tsundere Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is just too shy to ask for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi minna~ just to let you know... My OTP - RinHaru , BUT I can't resist to MakoRin because they're so cute, so sexy and so hot together -////- everyone should be able to understand us MakoRin's shippers *sighs*~   
> Anyways, because I cannot resist them I had to write something for these two (even if it sucks :p haha) it ended up being a short drabble because I have a LOT of ongoing fics (not at ao3 but on ff.net) ~~ I blame my creativity *haha* ~~   
> Maa, I hope that some of you can enjoy ^^ oh one important thing, this is not beta'ed 'cause I don't have anyone who can correct my stuff for this fandom ~~ so you'll find a few ugly mistakes (I apologize in advance!!) I tried to correct those I've seen but there are more I'm sure.

“Eh… What happens, Rin?” Makoto asked looking at the red haired male confused and incredulous. Rin was grasping his white t-shirt tightly, his face was lowered yet Makoto could see the slight pink color in his cheeks. However Rin remained quiet and Makoto couldn’t really understand what was happening with the redhead boy.

Rin couldn’t understand himself either. He just felt that strong urge to stop Makoto. His quick heartbeat was making his entire body tremble. He knew he was blushing; more and more and more, in every passing second. Damn, he was just like a stupid girl completely controlled by her feelings. Yet he couldn’t help it. It was stronger than him. He would like to control himself sometimes, like now when his body had decided to act on its own and prevent Makoto from leaving, but that seemed to be something impossible.

“Tsk…” Rin muttered letting the other boy go, “Sorry, f-forget.” The red haired male turned around hoping that Makoto would go away so he could stop hiding his flushed cheeks, and get calmer for once and for all. Yet, Makoto had understood Rin’s intentions; Rin’s feelings.

“Kawaii, Rin.”

“AH?!” The red haired male faced Makoto once again and annoyed said, “Don’t call me that shi-mm” Yet, before he could complete his angry speech, soft lips were warmly pressed against his. Rin’s deep red eyes were widened in surprise. He wanted to resist, he really wanted to; but how could he when a hot wet tongue licked his lips languidly, seductively asking for permission to explore his shy mouth. Only thinking about Makoto’s tongue against his made him shudder in the green haired boy’s arms. The red haired male closed his eyes gently and gave in, opening his mouth very slowly; feeling Makoto’s tongue slid inside of it very softly. The tip of his tongue touched Makoto’s and there it was, that languid intense shiver running up his spine. He couldn’t control a low moan that escaped his mouth, and that Makoto made sure to hear by separating their lips slightly; yet his teeth quickly bit Rin’s lower lip a bit roughly to then suck that warm lip flesh gently.

Rin whimpered due to all the strong sensations that were travelling all over his body. When he thought that Makoto would give him some time to recover, the green haired teen’s tongue dominated his mouth one more time; softly, warmly, gently caressing every single spot of that hot mouth that he loved to kiss as deeply; as passionately as it was possible so much.

Makoto broke the kiss licking Rin’s upper lip softly, and grinning whispered in his ear, “If this was what you wanted, you could have said so, Rin.”

Rin blushed deeply and pushed Makoto away shouting, “W-Who wanted such a thing, you idiot?! I… I was just… I wanted to tell you something and then I forgot it suddenly.”

Makoto chuckled at his lover’s reaction and said, “You’re so cute Rin.”

Rin grinned evilly and said, “Makoto, I’ll say this just once so pay attention. No more kisses for the rest of the week!!”

“Eeh? How cruel Rin-chan…” Makoto complained in a teasingly way, “Ah but…” Rin looked at him confused, waiting for the rest of his speech, “I wonder if you will be able to resist.”

“GET OUT OF HERE MAKOTO!!” Rin shouted completely ashamed and annoyed at his lover’s statement, who ran away chuckling with the cute reaction of the red haired boy.

“He’s too cute indeed.” Makoto said to himself with a large smile in his lips.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had enjoyed =)  
> Bye~Bye, ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
